


Between Time And Between Space

by TemptedCorpse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst AF, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara needs some help, a pinch of fluff, idk wtf I’m doing, it’s been 84 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedCorpse/pseuds/TemptedCorpse
Summary: Kara has bad days and good days but this is a really bad day for Kara and she heads into a dark place. Lena saves Kara just in time. Kara goes on an outer body adventure for a bit.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Between Time And Between Space

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a really long time since I’ve last wrote anything. Sorry if there’s errors and that. I’m not normally this dark and shit, this really came out of my ass.

Some would say that the day Supergirl fell out of the sky is the day everything changed. No one really knows why she started falling from so far up in the sky and started plummeting towards Earth. No one knows what appeared briefly in front of the super and disappearing. There's no explanation of where they came from. What happened on that day, changed how national city looked up in the sky. Even superheroes need saving sometimes, invincible or not.

After everything blew up in Kara's face with trying to fix everything between her and Lena. Kara herself felt as if she failed national city because everything she stood up for meant nothing, if she herself defaced truth for hiding something so personal and dangerous for those that knew her secret to protect them. Kara felt as if she had nothing if she lost Lena for keeping something like this from her for years. Lena stood up and defended the hero even if she was upset at her. Kara has done everything to fix the past and make it right but nothing was the right anymore to her. 

After weeks of Lena working in her lab and being the CEO she is and Kara juggling her life of super and human not so super Danvers. It seemed as if they continued on with life. So, how did all of this spiral so horribly into a nightmare? 

Looking at the news that morning was strangely off-putting as they replayed Supergirl's latest heroic deed, she looked different. She looks like she's given up. Lena was about to turn it off until she looked into those once blue eyes that shown a whole world of sunshine and life. Now darken and unreadable. The hurt returned. But Lena needed to work on the project she was near completing.

A few hours later

"Where the fuck is she Alex?! Where the fuck is Kara?!!" Lena shouted storming into Alex's apartment. So, angry she didn't even think before barging into an apartment she has gotten familiar with throughout game nights spent with Kara.

"What are you even doing here? You left Kara for dead. You took the pain you created within yourself and made sure Kara felt it. What is it with you? Is this some eye for an eye bullshit because you felt betrayed? Really Lena! Fucking explain to me why Kara trying to make this shit right for you is never going to change how you feel?!" Alex is completely over both of their shit. She's tired of telling Kara how she should've of done it when she told her to. Tired of hearing how Lena did this of that because she was betrayed by Kara. Alex really can't handle these idiots anymore.

"You don't fucking know anything!!" Lena is being a bitter bitch.

"What just because shit happens. You're a Luthor, so what. Betrayal? You act like I hid this from you. It's not my place to tell you! Do you know how fucking tired I got of telling Kara that she needed to act like the grown adult she is and tell you that she's Supergirl? This! This shit right here is exhausting! But feel free to fucking enlighten me genius!" Alex doesn't give two shits about it.

"I'm tired of playing these fucking games! Why the fuck did she have to wait this fucking long to tell me?!" She grabs onto Alex's shirt she's so angry "I told her about everything! I don't even have a single secret left to tell her! She broke my fucking heart Alex!!" Lena grips Alex's shirt harder with tears starting to run down her face. 

Alex grabbed Lena's hands to loosen Lena's deathly grip on her shirt. "Kara has her reasons! It's dangerous Lena. Trust (well not trust) but believe me Lena! That's the only things she's kept from you. You broke her heart as much as she broke yours. It's like a part of her was left with you! Kara hasn't been the same since the day you both had a fallout with each other." Alex trying to get Lena off of her shirt because honestly she actually liked the shirt she was currently wearing.

"This is my fault! I hurt her and I can't fix this! I can't fix her! The way she looks at them! Her smile it's broken! I did this! Every time I look at that stupid screen, and she how broken she is it tear just hurts more! She shouldn't be hurting! I'm the one that's supposed to-" Lena was cut off from her rant of everything just coming piecing together slowly in her mind.

Alex wrapped her arms around Lena putting her into a death gripping hug and not letting Lena out of it because no matter how much she protects Kara she protects Lena as well. Alex May be angry for all the things she's done to Kara but Lena just needs someone sometimes even if she denies that she doesn't. "Hey! It's not all your fault! You're both hurt idiots. You both have something wrong and you both need to talk about it!" 

"Where is she Alex?! I need to talk to her!" Anxious and worried Lena seems to have subsided the rage she was feeling when she first burst into Alex's apartment.

"Lena! I seriously don't know what the fuck are you going on about? I haven't seen Kara since this morning. As far as I know she's fine and working at Catco! She texted me a few minutes she can't make movie night with me and Kelly because she's working on a report." Alex is growing tired and just wants her wine.

"She isn't at Catco and hasn't been there since she went on her lunch break and hasn't been back since!" Lena growing irritable now.

"I don't know for fucks sake! Check her apartment. I'm getting a headache after all these emotions you're throwing at me and I haven't even opened this forsaken bottle yet!" Alex waves a bottle of wine around like she's about to throw it at Lena for being such a pain in the ass. "Try calling her. Anything. I'm too tired and over dealing with this shit."

"Can you try calling her on your phone?" Lena asked hesitantly running her hand through her hair.

"You have a phone why don't you call her?" Alex questions like the little shit she is when she starts drinking.

"Because she's not answering any of my calls! So, call her. Please, Alex it's important!" Lena begs Alex. Like have mercy on the poor hurt thing hasn't she had enough for one day.

Alex sighs and grabs her phone and taps on Kara's contact. She looks at Lena then at her phone. Lena is about to grab the phone but Alex reacts before Lena can take it. Alex taps call and puts it on speaker.

It's a few rings. "H-hello?" Kara answers. "Why are you-" Lena grabs the phone before Alex can't even finish. "Where the fuck are you Kara?!" Lena really sounds like she could use some wine as well. "I- I've been out d-" Lena cuts her off "I asked where you are. Not what you've been doing!" Lena ain't letting anyone finish what they have to say. She's got her boardroom CEO personality on, and she's on a mission to destroy everyone in her path.

"I'm at Catco." Kara lies as if Lena can't hear the wind over the phone and her cape flapping about.

"Kara! Cut the bullshit, I was just there and you haven't been in since you left for your lunch break and Really?! You think I can't hear the wind over the phone?! What are you doing Kara? Where are you?!" Lena's turning into a journalist over the phone.

"Why are you even talking to me Lena? I know I hurt you but I can't fix the past no matter how many times I tried! There's nothing I stand for anymore Lena. I've failed. I've failed as a hero!" Kara's tears started running down her face again pushing even faster upwards in the sky.

"Kara pl-" Kara cut Lena off this time. "Lena it's too late. I tried and I'm sorry! That's all o have left to say I'm sorry I lied to you for so long! I'm sorry it feels like I betrayed you. Fucking Rao I'm so sorry Lena that you hate me." Kara starting to yell into the phone. "Why Lena?! Why me! Why do I have to be this?! This person that everyone looks up to in the sky! No one cares about what I've done for them! Everyone treats me as if I'm only supergirl!" Lena can only here Kara's breakdown worsening.

"Kara please! It's not your fault! Kara listen to me!" Lena was speaking on deaf ears now.

"Why can't I just be normal and human! Why am I even the paragon of Hope?! There is no Hope anymore! I'm hopeless! There's no hope left in me. I can't be this hero anymore! It's all a lie! I give up Lena!" Kara is having a full on breakdown and is at wits end. 

"Kara where are you?! Where the fuck are you Kara?!!" Lena screamed at Kara trying to get through to her. "Please Kara! Let me help you! Let's fix this together!" Lena continuing to yell just trying to reach Kara in anyway.

Kara's words stopped with the whipping winds. The deathly sounds of silence that came through the phone was only part that made Lena's heart sink with fear. Then, the heart breaking scream filled the sound of silence. She let all of it out for what would be the last time she thought as she looked higher into the sky. 

"I love you Lena!" Is the last thing Kara says before hanging up. 

Lena starts to panic and grabs her purse and starts throwing things out of it and looking for something that she hopes she didn't forget at the lab. She finds what she's looking for after empty what seems like her whole purse all over Alex's floor, holding up what looks like Kara's Kryptonite protection suit. "Lena what's this have to do with anything?!" Alex asks worried and confused.

"Alex can you track Kara?! Please anything!" Lena doesn't even answer the question. "Can you track her phone at least?" Lena asks as she starts fidgeting with the small device she holds in her hands.

"Uh yeah let me just." Alex grabs her phone from where ever Lena had set it and unlocks with some brief taps. "Found her! Where is she going?" Alex shows Lena her phone and nearly drops it because she can't believe what is happening in front of her eyes.

Lena is currently in the middle of something materializing over her. It only takes seconds and it looks like a Lex-O-Shithead suit with a hell of an upgrade, it could pass off as Kara's Anti-Kryptonite suit. All those days spent in a lab Lena was just trying to make herself a suit. She wasn't planning to go against Kara and be the next villain, she was actually trying create a better version of the lexosuit after the whole Mercy thing. After turning seeing the recent change in national cities beloved hero, Lena felt that she needed to help if supergirl wasn't up for it anymore. But today things changed, and she saw it in the way Kara looked on the TV. Lena made it a mission to finish this project no matter how mad she was at Kara, she had to do this.

Lena exhales "she jumped now I have to jump!" She says to herself knowing it's something her and Andrea say but in times like this Kara needs her to jump. Lena maps out the location speaking to herself as it seems to Alex. "I promise" Lena turns on the portal through the suit, "I'll save her this time" Lena flies into the portal.

Kara pushing herself to the edge of the skies limit, looking at an old satellite stuck in orbit she yells at it only getting angrier when it doesn't answer her. She's given up, tired and exhausted in so many ways, Kara screams at the satellite as it passes again and starts burning it with her eyes literally. She just continues to let everything out letting her emotions take control, tears drying as soon as the come out sizzling from the heat vision. If Kara keeps this up she'll.. Everything goes black for Kara just before she sees a beautiful shade of purple.

Lena caught Kara as she started falling, holding the limp alien into her. "Fuair mé tú." whispering little things into her ear as she worked her suit to open a portal "I'm here. I've got you Kara." Flying into the portal holding what almost looked like a lifeless supergirl. Alex figures out how to work the portal watch Lena thought briefly before yelling "Alex! Get out of the way!" Lena came through the DEO window and nearly wiping out Alex in the process.

"I really need to configure this portal before I end up in space one day!" Lena heaves as she drags Kara to the medical bay with Alex. Since everyone in the damn place is confused on what's going on, three people just abracadabra appeared out of nowhere, one of them looking as pale as Casper the friendly ghost. Alex just does what she does every time. 

Sun bed on, Kara looks exhausted like she's been through hell and is still fighting for her soul. This day finally getting to Alex as she sobs of Kara "We're here together and I know you better than anyone. And you can't quit!! Not on me not on Lena! You can't let go now!" Alex feels arms wrap around her. "Kara you can't leave now!" Alex just drops farther into Kara bunching the suit into her hands "Alex." Lena tries to reassure the poor her "Please Kara! You have to wake up! Please don't leave me..."

Lena holds Alex as everything just comes full force, tears slowly trickle down Lena's face. "She'll wake up. She needs to rest and you need to rest Alex. I'll watch her Alex. I'll make sure she's okay, If anything happens I'll wake you up." Alex too tired to put up a fight just nods her head and kisses Kara on the forehead before heading over to the empty bed across next to Kara.

Running her fingertips across Kara's cheek, moving wild strands out of her face. Humming softly as she runs her fingers through Kara's golden messy curls. "Idir ann is idir as" Lena traces the side of Kara's face, "Idir thuaidh is idir theas" running her finger tips across the smooth skin of Kara's cheek. "Idir thiar is idir thoir" She leans forward and kisses Kara just above the temple, "Idir am is idir áit" she kisses Kara on the forehead. "As an sliogán" Now kissing Kara's cheek in the other side. "Amhrán na farraige" She gives Kara a kiss on the nose like a little boop. "Suaimhneach ná ciúin" she watches the rise and fall of Kara's breathing. "Ag cuardú go damanta..." She leans over Kara again, "Mo ghrá" She kisses Kara softly on the lips.

She probably has been up for hours just watching over Kara. At least she looks like she's just sleeping instead of being so exhausted to the point she looked like a ghost. "I believe in you Kara." Lena whispers softly into her ear and kissing her on the cheek. The feeling of Alex rubbing her shoulder and messing up her hair like she's a kid gets her attention from the trance she's in. "Go rest Lena. I've got her." Letting Lena get up and sitting in her place as she watched Lena fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Where am I?" Kara confused looking around seeing she's in her loft. Looking at the details some things are different, she picks up a picture it's of her and Lena looking happily married. Kara furrows her eyebrows studying everything. There's a soft voice surrounding her ears, it sounds so beautiful the singing almost reminds her.. "Lena?" The singing continues as if she's wearing earphones while sleeping, then the singing stops as everything goes white and the feeling of warmth and love surrounding her. "I believe in you Kara."

The woman skips a pebble across the lake and then sits on the bench looking out onto the beautiful lake in front of her Kara tells herself she must be dreaming. "Lena? Is that you?" The woman looks like Lena, did she change her hair color? Kara keeps asking herself all these questions as she nears the woman on the bench. "Please, sit love." Kara sits studying the woman. "I know you're confused love. But I'm here to guide you back to her." Kara looks are the woman confused. "What are you talking about?" The woman smiles, "Lena, my little Asrai all grown up, I'm here on her behalf darling."

The woman caresses Kara in the way her mother used to. "I'm only here to help you love." Kara takes the woman's hand like a newborn clinging to their mother. "Help me with what? Where am I?" The woman sneezes Kara's hand. "You need wake up, you need to go back, she needs you." Kara feeling like her head is clouded. "So you're Lena's mother?" Kara clearing the clouds now, Lena's mother nodding her her head softly and smile growing brighter. "Little Asrai prays as she sleeps, she asks for your guidance back to her. Take my hand Pebble." Lena's mother offering her hand out to Kara. "Did you just call me Pebble?" The woman's eyes gleaming with love. "Pebble strong but needs help to skip across the water." Kara takes her hand and is suddenly pulled to her feet and walks with Lena's mother to the waters edge. "You must walk my Pebble." Kara looks at the woman dumbfounded, "You want me to Jesus my way across this lake?" The woman swats at Kara. 

Kara takes a deep breath and takes a step into the lake. A small stone appears at her bare foot on the lakes surface, the woman alongside her guiding her every step. They reach the middle of the lake and Lena's mother takes both of Kara's hands, "Kara." The woman finally said her actual name instead of pebble, Kara looks up. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her but I'm glad she found you. When you wake up will you give this to her?" Kara nods her head and accepts what the woman has placed in her hand. "Thank you, Kara!" The woman smiles at her and brings her into a hug. "Tell her I'm so proud of her." The woman places her hands on Kara's shoulders and gives her one last smile as she recites a prayer. "Be strong Pebble!"

Lena wakes up to see Alex sleeping beside Kara curled up like a ball in the chair. Kara gasps for air and jolts up from the bed, scaring Alex awake and making Lena jump off the bed. Taking a moment to make sure she's not in some other outer body experience. She's immediately pulled off the bed ending up on the floor. "Kara! Please don't ever leave me! You can't leave me and Lena!" Alex sobs into Kara's shoulder, Lena hugs Kara from behind tears falling into Kara's neck. "Well I hate to break the moment but sadly I can't be rid of that easily." Both Lena and Alex just glare at her. 

After more emotions and a lecture from Alex, Kara and Lena are left alone as Alex goes to do Alex things. Kara pulls Lena into a crushing hug and kisses her like her life support was going to be unplugged. "I'm sorry Lena! I never meant to do those things. I-" Lena pulls Kara into another kiss, Lena tugs Kara closer time her grabbing on for dear like making sure she doesn't disappear. Before things get really heated Kara they both pull back to breathe and that's when Kara feels something in her hand. 

Kara holds her hand open to Lena, "she told me to give this to you." Kara places a medallion into a confused Lena's hand. "She said she's proud of her little Asrai and I don't know why she called me pebble." Lena laughs with tears in her eyes. "I might've been too young at the time of her death but I remember. She would always take me to the lake and collect pebbles and skip them across and tell me about the little fairies that lived there. Mum used to wear this medallion." Eyeing the piece of gold, remembering the constant shine of it from her mothers neck and grabbing it with her little fingers. Things do get better and together with Kara they'll work through it together the bad the good.

Time skip

Therapy was never fun for Kara but it helped a lot. To talk about it, to let it out in a healthy way, and sometimes Lena is there as well. After therapy Kara set out to get some snacks for game night and dumblings for her and Lena. Kara walks into her and Lena's shared housing complex only to be ambushed by Lori with a very pregnant Lena behind. "How are my girls and my little beans doing?" Kara pulls Lori into her arms and giving her wife a loving kiss. "Lori has been mommy's little helper today and the boys just keep getting bigger." Lena gives Kara a peck on the lips as she makes her way to the kitchen to finish whatever she was doing. 

All set and ready Kara opens the door to let the super friends in, with perfect timing Nia and Brainy show up as soon as Kara opened it giving their greetings. Brainy makes his make to talk science and stuff with Lena and Nia makes her way to play with Lori. Andrea and Sam show up with Ruby and join the group. Clark and Lois, Winn and *Monmon, Alex and Kelly, and the rest show up. "Shit. Looks like the gangs all here!" Some says and game night starts like it always does with the super friends.

"They lived happily ever after. The end. Goodnight!" - Saskia

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I had something going and then it just exploded into a mess. That’s a Saskia quote not her actually being there. *Monmon a gay commoner from Daxam him and Winn really hit it off.


End file.
